Medjed
Medjed is a group of hackers in Persona 5. History is a minor Ancient Egyptian deity who was depicted in the Book of the Dead. Not much is known about him and the main source of information is the Greenfield Papyrus. Medjed is depicted as a figure covered in large bland cloth with only the eyes and legs visible; he is considered a "smiter" and his main feats consist of shooting forth light from his eyes, being invisible and that producing flames from his mouthSalvador, R.B. 2017. Medjed: from Ancient Egypt to Japanese Pop Culture. Journal of Geek Studies 4(2): 10-20.https://jgeekstudies.org/2017/08/15/medjed-from-ancient-egypt-to-japanese-pop-culture/ Available from: https://jgeekstudies.org/2017/08/15/medjed-from-ancient-egypt-to-japanese-pop-culture/. Parts of the Greenfield Papyrus were exhibited in Japan during the year of 2012 at the Mori Art Museum in Tokyo and the Fukuoka Museum of Art. After this Medjed became a sensation on Japanese social media and the god was fully embraced by the country's popular culture, starring in games and animes. Appearances *''Persona 5'' Profile ''Persona 5'' Medjed is a group of high-profile hackers that come onto the scene after the Phantom Thieves of Hearts have succeeded in the third heist against Junya Kaneshiro. They criticize the Thieves for being hypocritical and believe only they are qualified to bring justice to Japan. They would recognize the thieves if they join their group. It is right after this declaration, Futaba Sakura under the guise of "Alibaba" contacts the protagonist as she is aware of his alter ego and asks his group to steal her heart in exchange for her skill to strike back Medjed. However, upon realizing the Thieves will need to know more about her to enter her palace, she panics and calls off the deal. Before they have time to take any action, Medjed declares victory as the thieves remain silent and as a punishment to the thieves' admirers, they will rip their properties off. After some time of inactivity from Medjed, the Thieves assume they simply dropped matters and decide to celebrate in an expensive sushi restaurant in Ginza. On their way home however, they are informed by Goro Akechi that Medjed has provoked the Thieves once again and read from the groups home page that the hackers have demanded that the Thieves turn themselves in and reveal their true identities before August 21st or they will launch a hacking attack which they claim will have a devastatingly destructive impact on Japan's economy, known as "The Cleanse" . Realizing the severity of their threat, and the hopeless nature of taking on an anonymous entity with their usual methods, the Thieves decide to make direct contact with Futaba Sakura by finding her room in Sojiro's house and once more ask for her help in stopping Medjed in exchange for stealing her heart. Once the Phantom Thieves successfully steal Futaba's heart she easily puts a stop to Medjed. As she reveals, the original Medjed was Futaba herself, along with a group of online friends. The Medjed that declared war with the thieves, however, were not the actual Medjed but a member of the Conspiracy who is also responsible for pushing the heist request ranking against Kunikazu Okumura in the Phantom Aficionado Website, which Futaba realizes after Kunikazu's death (as the true Medjed uses her own distinct programs). A book known as "Medjed Menace" that is about the criminal activities of the hacker group can be bought from the Taiheido Bookstore in Shibuya Central Street for 1,200 Yen. It increases Knowledge by 3 if the protagonist finishes reading it. According to the book, it is said that the hacker group is known worldwide for its activities. Later when the thieves infiltrate Shido's Palace, it turns out the one who actually plays Medjed during this whole incident is the president of an information technology company who has connections to Masayoshi Shido, Futaba is furious at this identity thief and demands the gang to beat his Shadow to obtain the invitation required to access Shadow Shido's representative chamber instead of negotiating peacefully. It was also implied that the Medjed Cleanse is nothing other than a false alarm made by the IT company president to bait the Thieves into his plan B where he attempts to frame them by rigging the Phantom Aficionado Website with heist requests against Kunikazu instead. Their plan was eventually successful and support for the Phantom Thieves drastically plummets as the public believes that they are murderers, setting stone for the protagonist's arrest in Niijima's Palace. Trivia * In the Japanese version, the kana to render the group name is not the same as the one actually refers to the Egyptian god . The group name uses the regular "エ" (e) but the god's version uses a small "ェ" for modifying the vowel of the preceding kana "ジ" (ji) to form "je". * Medjed's closing tagline in their every announcement is very reminiscent of "We are . We are Legion. We do not forgive. We do not forget." * The IT company president does not know anything about the mental shutdowns, despite being responsible for deleting and encrypting Wakaba's research. References Category:Persona 5 Category:Persona 5 Enemies Category:Organization